erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suntsitzeagal
Suntsitzeagal (referred to as The Nidhoggr by some) is the god of nonexistence, and is the single most powerful and dangerous being in the universe. His power is equal to that of both Ouroboros and Vernietigen combined, and it took apparently every god in the First Pantheon created to defeat him. It is theorized that Suntsitzeagal is perhaps an Eldritch of unfathomable power. Powers Unlock the god of destruction Vernietigen which physically obliterates entire worlds, Suntsitzeagal being a god of nothingness destroys worlds by "rotting" them. That is, as he approaches, he advances time forward so quickly that he reduces mortals, structures and even whole worlds to cosmic dust. On the outside for someone being caught in Sunt's rot, the victim seems to disappear instantaneously, but the actual experience of the victim is far more excruciating. The victim actually experiences the rapid aging process in real time as they are stuck in one place, living out their remaining life span as their body dehydrates, and their skin peels all around them while their soul slowly fizzles away over a sensation equivalent to thousands of years as their memories fade and they go insane, experiencing their final moments as a ghast before vanishing entirely. As such, the risk is that by aging the entirety of Erudite to the literal end of time, there would be no one left to allow the world to be reborn, and thus, destroy the universe permanently beyond repair. Once Sunt rots all universes, he will rot himself, thus bringing the entirety of all existence to an end. As long as there is chaos and diversity to allow free will and choice, Sunt can be repelled because his time advancement ability relies on there being an absolute definitive, predictable ending to a particular object. Thus, the most vulnerable targets for Sunt are either abandoned worlds or civilizations that have dedicated themselves to becoming completely stagnant and unchanging. History WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SUNTSITZEAGAL FOLLOW, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Suntsitzeagal was originally a mortal child in the universe before the current one. In his universe magic was abound, gods were apparently corporeal beings, and heroes were common place. However, creation itself started to shatter, and his universe began to break down. Great seismic events began happening all over the universe, magic started becoming chaotic and uncontrollable, and the gods began fading in and out before disappearing completely. Time and fate itself began to splinter, as whole time periods were erased or changed completely. Unable to understand or comprehend the end of the universe, Sunt began to break down. Only with the help of a fellow survivor named Bizirik. However, when Bizirik died Sunt broke down completely and panicked. This breakdown lead to his eldritch powers manifesting themselves, and Sunt lashed out. Not even Sunt knows what he did, but somehow his powers coalesced the universe into a primal collection of everything in the universe he eventually came to call the Sphere. Because he was an eldritch, Sunt was outside of this collection in what is essentially nothingness and did not know how to enter the Sphere. Since time was only existent in the Sphere, not even the gods could know how long Sunt was in the void of what was once his universe. Eventually Sunt grew to hate the Sphere but was immensely conflicted over whether he should destroy the Sphere or not. Eventually he fled from the sight of the Sphere to resolve his issues in peace, though this only served to worsen them and to break Sunt even more. Eventually the Sphere formed itself into the cosmic egg Absu and broke, releasing Ouroboros and Vernietigen. Eventually Suntsitzeagal came back to the Sphere, only to find Ouroboros and Vernietigen battling for the dominance of the universe. Seeing them as a threat to his universe, as they had broken the egg, Sunt attacked them in an unimaginable rage. Only when the other gods were created was Sunt defeated and sealed away, using the balance of the universe as a seal. Later, when the Moroitos began weakening the seal, Suntsitzeagal began spreading his influence and started eliminating planes. By this time Sunt's mind had become twisted and thoroughly broken, and only rage at creation seemed to fill his mind. However, through the actions of both the Demons and the hero Izateaz Sunt was contained. However, his influence still lingers on the world, and through it Sunt has manipulated certain individuals to weaken the seal so he may be released once again. Prophecy From elder stars to distant lands, to far off expanses and worlds beyond. O Pillars of Creation, of Imagination, Stay strong, so forever that they hold us up. May ignorance never prosper, let stupidity wither, Of imagination's untimely demise be ever far off. For since their beginning has the Nidhoggr ever gnawed, stone by stone, land by land. Worlds shall crumble, homes shall fall The lives of creation shall fade. But as long as one lives, one with the power of ingenuity existence shall continue ever on. For the Nidhoggr can devour as much as we create, but one phrase, one group of words, shall always rebuke him. They are the words of gods, and the words every being has uttered, and they shall stand the test of time forever, because they started it ...Once upon a time.... Category:Gods Category:Characters